The Long Kiss Goodbye
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Rose Tyler, freshly graduated from university gets a job opportunity from her best mate, Rory Williams. What she doesn't expect is the man she is caring for she might come to care for. This is slightly inspired by Me Before You, I watched it and got an idea.
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE:

"But daddy, it's snowing!" Jenny, his blonde, four year old daughter exclaimed. "How can they expect you to come in?"

"Someone needs saving, my angel," soothed John Noble. "Can't let somethin' like a little snow stop us, can we?"

Jenny sighed and scuffed the ground with her butterfly slippers. "No," she said sullenly.

"Where's my screwdriver? Hm?"

She sheepishly brandished his trusty screwdriver in her little fist. "Sorry, daddy."

John bent down to her level. He brushed his thumb along her chin. "There's my brave little soldier."

She beamed and threw her full weight into him as she hugged him. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, I'll be home as soon as I can," he promised.

"Let go of your father, Jennifer-" here Jenny scrunched up her little nose, "-he's got work to do," her mother, and his wife, Reinette Noble said.

Jenny started to pull back but John clutched her tighter. "I'll never fault my little girl for givin' me more love."

"John!" she hissed. "You're just encouraging her to be more dependent on us and the book-"

"Ah, sod that bloody book," he said. "She looks alright to me. I should be off anyways."

The book in question was some parenting for the modern businesswoman shite his mother in law had given his wife, and ever since then she'd become a handful thinking she wasn't doing enough.

He ruffled Jenny's hair affectionately and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Stop worryin' so much, my love. Take care of my two best girls."

She nodded and smiled. "Be careful."

With a final wave at them both, John left the flat and stepped out into the flurrying snow. He pulled his coat tighter around him and ran towards the car.

His mobile was ringing, and everyone knew not to ring him unless it was important since he didn't like the bloody thing, so he grabbed it from his pocket.

"'Lo?"

"Daddy, I just wanted to tell you, you forgot your scarf!"

He looked down and sighed. "So I did, but I'm runnin' a bit late and-"

"But it's important!" she cried.

"I know-" and then he slipped on a patch of ice he wasn't watching for.

His feet wouldn't grab purchase with the ground. So much for those new steel toed things his wife had made him order, there was nothing for him to grab hold of. His adrenaline spiked and his heart was racing.

"Daddy?" he heard the tinny voice on the other end of the line, but he couldn't convince his vocal cords to work.

Before he could get his bearings, there came a slamming into his legs. He was vaguely aware of a shrieking coming from his hand as he flew through the air nefore he smacked into the cold and unforgiving asphalt.

…..

AFTER:

"Babe, I'm just tellin' ya, I heard about this job from your mum's friend...uh, what's her name? Tall, kinda flighty-"

"Patrice?" Rose supplied helpfully to her long time boyfriend, Mickey Smith.

"No," Amy Pond, her best mate, chimed in. "Patrice was the one with the hot boyfriend."

"Explains why you remember 'er then," Rose joked, poking her tongue in between her teeth. "Where's Rory by the way?"

Rory Williams was her best mate's fiancee, and her other best mate as they had gone through the nursing program together at uni.

"Welllll-" Amy paused with a sly smile.

"Oh my god! He's got the job at the hospital!"

"Yes!" Amy shrieked, making Mickey wince and cover his ears. "You can't tell him though. He wanted to tell you himself 'cause he thinks he can find you something too.""

"God, that would be lovely," she moaned, nursing her beer in her hand. "It's been so hard since uni to find somethin' and of course Rory was my only ally."

"Gotta take somethin' soon if we wanna find a flat together," Mickey piped up.

Luckily she was saved from saying something from the arrival of Rory in his scrubs, looking bright but exhausted. He swooped in to kiss Amy, and it made Rose ache to see the way they were around each other. Those two had been together since they were just kids, like her and Mickey, but unlike her and Mickey they were properly made for each other, you could tell. Not that she had anything against Mickey, she loved him, but every time she was around her two best mates it was painfully obvious things were not the same.

Rory greeted her with a warm hug and clapped Mickey on the back in one of those weird half handshake, half hug things boys do.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've got these scrubs on instead of my interview suit," Rory began.

"Nah," Rose replied cheekily. "Thought this was all you had clean, and you'd finally worn that threadbare thing down."

"Bit rich coming from you," Rory jested back, referring to Rose's less than satisfactory interview clothes.

She toed the hole in one of her pumps and inwardly groaned.

"Which reminds me, doll," Amy said to her. "We've got to get you some new things because Rory has news for you too-"

"Oi!" he protested. "Am I allowed to tell our best mate my own news or not?"

Amy threw up her hands in surrender. "Oh fine, go on then."

"I got the job at the hospital!" he announced and Rose screeched, making Mickey wince again.

"That's amazing! We've got to get a proper round!"

"Alright, but don't get too pissed, because tomorrow at eight, I've got an interview lined up for you. Private nurse at one of those posh estates in west end."

"You're joking," Rose breathed. "Aren't you?!"

"No," Rory said. "If all goes well, they're ready to start you tomorrow."

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed.

"Now we've got to get two rounds, babe!" Mickey said. "Just think, salary's probably so good at that posh estate! Just a few months and then we'll be in our own flat!"

"Yeah," Rose said absentmindedly, "of course."

Rory gave Amy a significant look and Rose had to hide her mouth behind her hand to keep from sniggering.

"We'll go get that round," Amy promised to her. "And then you'll come back to mine for something to wear tomorrow."

"But Amy, your clothes are a bit-"

"Oi!" she exclaimed. "Zip whatever you're about to say. I've got a few posh things, Rose Marion Tyler."

"Fine, fine," she consented. "It'll be better than my mum trying to put me in a velour tracksuit."

Mickey spit out his drink at the picture and started chuckling, and before long they all joined in.

…..

"What do we think, then?" Rose asked, giving her mother a twirl in the borrowed outfit the next day.

Her mother, in true Jackie Tyler fashion was fussing over her hair. She smoothed over her part once more. "I just wish you'd let your hair fall about your face, let them see it."

"Mum, it's a job interview for a caretaker, not a date. I'm sure it's some old grump anyways."

"Ah, well," she fretted over the ridiculous crepe rose at the lapel in the blazer. "Still, lookin' your best never hurt."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be late unless I leave now, and we need the money."

Jackie smiled sadly. "Yes, I know sweetheart. You give 'em hell."

Rose hugged her. "I will."

The bus pulled up to the curb twenty minutes later in front of a rather large estate reading Noble on the outside. Rose straightened her skirt nervously and rubbed a finger over her teeth before she nodded and walked confidently towards the gates.

She rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door opened, revealing a tall, older redheaded woman with a distrustful look.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello!" Rose greeted warmly. "My name is Rose Tyler and I'm here about the job?"

"Ah, yes," she said. "The eight o' clock. Well, come in." She stood aside and gestured with a sweeping wave of her hand.

Rose swallowed thickly and stepped into the annex. She tried not to gasp as she stepped into the most richly decorated front hall she had ever seen. Marble and floral patterns decorated the surfaces around her.

"This way," the woman called.

Rose followed the sound of her voice into a clean and simple living room off the hall. There were two leather couches facing each other, and the woman was sitting on one, so she took it as her cue to sit across from her.

The woman cleared her throat and grabbed a clipboard from the side table beside the couch. "Now then, my name is Donna Noble. You said, Rose Tyler, correct?"

"Yes," Rose replied. She crossed her legs and smoothed her hands over her skirt again.

"Are you aware of what the job entails?"

"No, ma'am," she answered. "I was just told it was for caretaker."

"Yes, that's right. The man you'll be caring for was injured a few years ago in a car accident. He is parapalegic, and has a night nurse that deals with his morning and night routines. You'll just be here during the day, assisting with meals, keeping him comfortable."

"I can do that!" Rose assured. "I make a mean cup of tea."

"Qualifications?" Donna asked, turning her attention back to the clipboard.

"Recently graduated university with a nursing course."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's impressive. Never could get through uni, me. Granddad convinced mum to finally let me drop out because it was what I wanted, and now there's- well, anyway." She cleared her throat again. "Can you start today?"

"Oh, yes!" Rose assured once more. "What's the dress code like?"

"Just...comfortable. Whatever you wear normally. This will just be a trial, Miss Tyler, you understand? It is still ultimately up to John whether or not you stay on as you're his caretaker, and we want him comfortable."

"Of course. I've never had a problem with a patient before."

She smiled. "Yes, well, you've never met John. He's- something."

"Are you in here, love?" came a voice from the hallway.

"Yes, granddad!" Donna shouted. "Come meet the new girl, Miss Tyler."

A few moments later, an older man popped his head around the corner. "Hello!" he greeted warmly.

Rose immediately felt they'd get on. He seemed welcoming. He walked over to her with a mug of steaming tea.

"Morning cuppa?" he asked.

"Please!" Rose said eagerly, taking the proffered mug. She took a long sip and nearly moaned. "This is gorgeous!" she complimented him.

The man turned red at the tips of his ears. "I'm Wilfred Noble, miss Tyler, how do you do?"

"Lovely, thanks," she replied.

"Come on," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get you acquainted with John before you give granddad a heart attack."

Rose blushed and Wilfred spluttered indignantly. "She- she!"

Donna just chuckled and took Rose by the arm. "With me, please, miss Tyler.

She led her through the living room to another wing of the house and to a solid oak door. "This is us," she said softly. She rapped on the door, and a warm voice from the inside called "Come in!"

Rose straightened up with a smile. If he was warm as well, this couldn't be all bad. She was slightly confused that he sounded American, though. Donna gave her one more small smile before she opened the door.

A spacious space opened up before them. A combination kitchen and living room were in the main space, and Donna led her off the living room towards another room which she assumed was the bedroom.

"John," Donna said sternly, sounding like she was cross with him, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

There was a darker haired man a few years older than Rose herself that was handing over a towel to the man sat in the wheelchair. Their backs were towards the two of them, but of what she could see of the man she was to be taking care of: he had a neat haircut and a jumper on like Wilfred had been wearing.

He turned his wheelchair around and Rose was taken aback that her first thought was that he might be a bit fit, considering. The man in question looked quite miserable and sullen.

"Well, say hello to our pretty new caretaker," the voice that she had heard from the doorway said.

She turned to look at him and he was smiling at her. "Captain Jack Harkness m'um." He saluted.

Rose blushed again.

"He's not really a captain," was all the man, John, said sullenly.

"Sure I am," he replied, rolling his eyes. "He just doesn't believe me."

"No one believes you, Jack," Donna said sternly. "Don't listen to half the things he says Miss Tyler, he's randy."

"Well, who can blame me?" Jack harrumphed. "Stuck with this old man most of my days, eh Doc?"

"You know he's not going to say much," Donna said, motioning towards Rose.

"Don't worry, Donna, I'll take good care of your husband," she promised. ]

Jack laughed and Donna looked amused and embarrassed. John glared.

"He's not my husband," she said, "he's my brother."

Rose wanted the floor to swallow her up and eat her whole. "Er, right."

Donna shook her hand. "I'll leave you to get acquainted and for Jack to show you around. Then he's free to go."

She was vaguely aware of Donna leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Jack was apparently used to filling the awkward silences and immediately sprang into action, taking Rose's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"In the cabinet are all of his medications and vitamins, he knows his schedule by now, but Donna also made up a binder if you're ever worried about it. He usually takes lunch at around noon, there's always a bunch of stuff in the cabinets and fridge. I don't know how much you usually cook, but there is some instant stuff as well. Tea and coffee are in the cabinets. I usually feed him breakfast, but you'll be in charge of lunch, tea, and dinner. You just have to help him into the bathroom but he'll take care of the rest. There is a para ladder in the closet in his bedroom if he falls out of the chair. If there is any emergency, my number is in the binder and so is Donna's and Wilf's. He's a tad grumpy, but he'll warm up to you," Jack promised. He finished with a smile. "Unless you need me, I'll be off. It's time for my bed."

"Nah," Rose said, braver than she felt. "We'll cope."

Jack smiled. "I like you. Be tough." With a wave to John he left out the door that they had come through.

"Are you goin' to face me sometime this millenium?" John asked sarcastically.

Rose let out a long exhale. "Yes," was all she said. She slowly turned towards him and smiled. "Right, what shall we do?"

"Do?" he asked like she was stupid.

"Want to take a walk or-"

"Walk," he repeated softly. "I see."

Rose's cheeks flushed. "That was stupid of me to say, I shouldn't have-"

"Are you sayin' I can't walk because I can't use my legs?"

"No!" she shouted. "It's just- look, I'll make us some tea."

"You do that," he said placatingly. "Your little beans on toast routine."

Her fingernails bit into her palms as she tried to stop herself from saying something stupid and getting fired. "Right," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll just get through it."


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE:

John Noble was supposed to be helping Dame Poisson stop a terrorist threat on her estate. However, her daughter was making it very hard to concentrate. She kept walking around in her black shapely dress and winking at him. Reinette, her name was?

"Hello, my angel," she cooed at him as she swept past with more ice blocks for the sculpture her mother had ordered.

"How do you mean angel?" he shouted after her. "And have you seen this nose and these ears?!"

His mobile rang, and he groaned. He hated that bloody thing. "Yes?" he gritted out.

"Oi, spaceman, is that any way to talk to your favorite sister?" Donna shouted down the line at him.

"I swear you should have been Scottish," he mumbled. "And you're my only sister."

"Yeah, well, we've got the same parents, unlucky for you," she jabbed. "Anyways, it's granddad. Had another of his attacks. I'm at the hospital with him now and he's stable. I'm just telling you to come as soon as you can."

"He's okay?" John demanded, already making his way to his coat and keys.

"I just said that," she sighed. "See you soon."

John rushed to Reinette. "Please tell your mother I've gotta go. Family emergency. I'll be back soon. Just keep the doors locked and the guards on full alert until I've sorted this out."

She nodded. "Of course. I do hope everything is okay."

John gave her a half smile. "Thanks, Miss Poisson."

"It's Reinette, please." She took his hand.

He gave her a small squeeze and raced off.

…..

AFTER:

"I don't know how it's goin' to work with Mr. Noble, Micks," Rose sighed. "He's miserable, which I get, but this...he makes me feel stupid. Like I'm just a chav with no A levels in way over her head."

"You are a chav still," Mickey smirked as Rose smacked him. "You've got just as much right to be there as anyone though, babe. You did your qualifications and your pratice thingie...whatever it was called."

Rose rolled her eyes, but stared moodily at her beer instead of correcting him. "I just don't know what to do."

"What you always do," Mickey reasoned, taking her hand in his. "Be a nurse. Your warm and friendly self. Kill the miserable bugger with kindness."

Rose smiled at him. "Yeah, okay."

….

"Where the hell have you been?" Donna greeted her with the next morning.

Rose glanced down at her watch. She was twenty seconds early, if anything. "Er, sorry?"

"It's fine," she said brusquely, standing aside for Rose to enter the hallway.

"Ignore her!" the older Mr. Noble shouted from further in. "She's just angry at someone else, so she's takin' it out on you!"

Donna grumbled something on her breath. "John is having some...friends over later and I'm just a little on edge that's all."

Mr. Noble scoffed.

"Oi, you!" she barked, and Rose fought the urge to giggle. "Anyways, if you could make some coffee and tea? Just kind of hang back a bit in case he needs something. I just don't think I could bring myself to be there without strangling someone."

"Er, what?" Rose asked.

Donna sighed. "Never mind it now, there's no time to explain. You'll know soon enough. Please and thank you, Miss Tyler."

Rose nodded and turned into crisis mode. She shuffled down the corridor quickly to John's entrance and with a hard knock to which Jack cheerfully called entrance once again, Rose entered with a bright smile on her face.

"How are we today?" she asked.

"Just fine, Miss Tyler," Jack beamed.

"Mean as ever." John scowled.

"Glad to hear it," Rose brushed over his comment and set her stuff down on a kitchen chair. She busied herself with the kettle and the coffee maker as Jack did his final checks for the morning.

"If you need anything, call me Doc, okay?" she heard Jack say. "And don't be afraid to punch someone."

John scoffed, and it made Rose smile just how much like his granddad he was.

"Goodbye, Miss Tyler!" Jack called as he shut the door.

Rose prepared a tray with biscuits and napkins and mugs while she waited. A few hard knocks on the door made her jump a few feet.

"Come in!" John barked.

She turned in curiousity to see who it was that was visiting John.

A very pretty blonde woman was at the door, looking rather sheepish under her snooty facade. By her side was a guy that looked like he had a stick up his arse, fit enough, she supposed, but not her type. Definitely the boarding school type.

"Hello, Johnathan," the woman said.

"Reinette," John greeted.

"I assume you already know Louis?"

"Lord Louis VIII? How could I forget? Your mother was always tryin' to slam him down your throat."

Rose gulped and quickly left the kettle and coffee pot beside the tray as she left the room.

There was obviously some sort of past romantic involvement there, or maybe close freindship, she mused. He knew her mother enough to know about her love life.

"How's Jenny?" he asked.

"Jennifer is fine. She is with my mother right now. I did not think it wise for her to be here for this. She will be here in a few days as usual."

"Well, at least you haven't poisoned her against me, Poisson."

Rose gasped. That was the famous Reinette Poisson? Her family was practically royalty, and John had had a child with her? Maybe even married her?

"No one is trying to poison her against you, Johnathan. You do that well enough yourself," Reinette said coldly.

"What is it that you wanted?" John asked. "I know better than a social call."

She sighed. "You are right. I wanted to let you know, Louis and I, we are engaged."

"I see."

"We all know this is for the best," Louis said.

"What about Jenny?"

"You can still see Jennifer, of course, Johnathan, that will not change. But, well, I think it will be nice for her to have a constant father figure in her life."

"I'm not constant enough," John said flatly.

"Right, well, I did not come here to fight. We should be off. Busy day."

"Shaggin'," John spit out.

"Look, mate," Louis began.

"I'm not your mate," he said vehemently. "Get. Out."

Rose heard the door close a few moments later with a slam. She tentatively peeked her head around the corner. "Everything alright?"

John stared at the door a few moments later before he wheeled around to face her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just thought-"

"Well, whatever you thought, don't." John rolled himself into his bedroom and parked next to the window, staring moodily into the garden.

"'Kay," Rose said shakily, busying herself with cleaning up the uneaten treats and untouched cutlery. "Did you need a paracetamol?" she called.

There was no reply.

….

"She really had the nerve to tell him that?" Amy asked later while they were out shopping.

"Yep," Rose replied. "I couldn't believe it."

"What a bitch," Amy said. "First she leaves him after his accident and takes his kid, and now she expects him to be fine she's trying to introuduce a new father figure?"

"That's exactly what I gathered," Rose said. "I wish I could have done somethin' but he just glared out the window the rest of the day. Wouldn't even eat his lunch or dinner."

"Maybe he's on strike," Amy said, "like that time that we boycotted eating pub food because Shareen had that lad that snubbed her."

Rose laughed. "I'm sure this is a little different."

"Fine. What about this?" She held up a golden sundress for her inspection.

"Only if I get to wear my keds with it," she answered.

"Deal," Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "But you know you're not wearing keds to my wedding."

Rose sighed. "I bet Rory will."

"Rory will not!" she exclaimed. "On pain of death."

Rose laughed. "Now, that I believe."

Amy smacked her playfully. "Oi, you, let's finish up in here, Rory's almost off shift."

…..

Rose was greeted the next morning by the sound of a wheelchair crashing. She rushed to the scene of the sound, to find John had tipped himself out with the chair on it's side, wheel spinning.

"Okay," she said calmly. "I'll be there to help in a second."

She quickly grabbed the para ladder from the corner of the living room and rushed to the bedroom. She unfolded the device and grabbed John by the belt loop to sit him on the first step.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Sent him home," he said crossly. "Said you'd be here any minute and he was tired."

"And how'd you do this?" Rose asked.

"Leaned over too far to grab my mobile," he grumbled. "Hate that thing."

Rose smiled. "Not a tech person then."

"No."

Rose grabbed his loop again to help him move up the ladder to the level of his chair to transfer.

"You've got this," she encouraged.

"I'm not a child," he groused.

"Fine," she said. As soon as he was settled back in his chair, she threw his mobile at him. "Might have been important."

She settled into her book at the counter as usual while she waited for something else to come her way.

"Hello, sunshine," she heard John say. "Did you miss me?"

 _Must be his daughter_ , she mused. The only person he wasn't cross with.

"Of course I'm lookin' forward to my best girl's visit!" he exclaimed. "It's been too long since I've had Jenny hugs."

"How's your mum?"

"No, that's not it at all. I promise I'll always be here."

Rose smiled.

…

"Er...Miss Tyler." John cleared his throat. He had wheeled out into the main area.

She looked up from her book, surprised. "Yes?"

"I want to...do somethin' with my little girl when she's here. What do you think we could do?" he asked.

"Well, what does she like to do?" she asked.

"She loves animals," he said decisively. "But I can't take her to the zoo. It's too hot for me right now with my-"

"Aquarium?" she asked. "The London one is brilliant! Air conditioned for most bits."

"Aquarium," John said thoughtfully. "Yes, that might work."


End file.
